


Trust fall

by cryogenic



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Trust Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic





	Trust fall

Trust fall

PAST

“止水？”  
“嗯？”  
“做这种测试，真的需要把手给绑起来吗？”宇智波鼬扭过头，有点儿疑惑地开口说道。  
止水正低着头半蹲在他背后忙活着什么，打上封印的绳子在他的手腕上缠绕，最后绕成了一个活扣。  
“以防万一。”  
止水说着，站了起来，拍了拍自己沾着草屑的膝盖。  
“毕竟，在这种测试中使用查克拉可是完全犯规的哦。”他开了写轮眼检查了一下，像是很满意的样子。  
“现在，试试看只用手臂的力量向两边拉。”  
鼬照着做了，绳结纹丝不动。止水的手搭在他的肩膀上，带着他向搭在一边的高台走去。

 

“前几天，水无月先生和我说了点儿关于你的事情。”  
这是上个星期的事了。他和止水坐在团子店里，吃着盘子里的甜食。风铃被风吹响了五次之后，止水突然开口说道。  
水无月是他的带队上忍。宇智波家的人大多供职于村子的警务队，像他和止水这样参加村子里小队执行任务的少之又少。他向来同外人有些疏远，而止水就与凡人相处这点来说，做得远远比他要好。  
为什么要和止水说而不是直接对我开口呢。鼬想着，吞下了自己口中的糯米团子。然后开口道：  
“是什么样的事呢？”  
“当然，主要还是称赞你的话。‘宇智波鼬不愧是你们族长的儿子，不管是战斗意识还是技巧都是远超同龄人、乃至于比肩绝大部分成年人的优秀哦。’他这样说的。”止水说，“可是接下来只能算是别人因为信任而说的悄悄话吧，擅自将这些告诉你也算是辜负了水无月先生。”  
鼬沉默地听着对方继续。  
“‘但是呢，正因为鼬君太优秀了，在任务时也很难和他的成员融洽合作，这让我们有点儿为难啊。’，水无月先生的原话是这样。”  
等止水说完了，鼬想了一会儿才开口：  
“止水会将这些话转告给我，是想要劝我稍微放慢自己的步伐，留有余地，去迎合自己的队员吗？我知道了，之后会注意的——”  
他反思的话只说到一半便被止水打断了。  
“不，我不是这个意思。”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得，这种老套的说教，由我这个同辈人对你说是不太合适的吧。”止水说，不知为何，竟然露出了一个有点悲伤的笑容。  
“明明刻意走得更高更远，却刻意地为了别人而放慢自己的脚步，强迫自己迎合别人的想法，只是为了获得和他们一起假笑的权利，这样会很累吧。”  
“——但是三人小队的设立，就是为了让疲于应付战斗的人们有可以互相看护后背的同伴，在抗争仍旧存在的前提下，这种因制度而来的信任本身也有存在的必要。这么想想还真是有点矛盾呢。”  
“是啊。”鼬回答道。他走神去了另一个地方，他在想，如果没有战争的话——这让他几乎错过了止水接下来的话。  
“小鼬有可以信任到完全交付后背的人吗？”  
他没有直接回答这个问题，反而反问了一句：“止水你有吗？”  
止水只是持续地微笑着，没有直接回答。

 

再然后就是止水突然的邀约。  
等他们来到这边时，原本除了树木和落叶空无一物的森林，突然出现了用木头拼凑起来、高接近四米的平台。  
在听止水说清原委与具体的操作方法后，鼬想着，只是这样，也未免有些小看人了。可是止水紧接着又拿出了打上封印查克拉标记的绳子绕在了他的胳膊上，不必要地扶着他走上平台后，又再次蹲下捆住了他的脚踝。  
“查克拉突然被封印，可能会有点难受，不过还是请小鼬你稍微坚持一会儿。”止水再次站起来，眼睛里血红的三勾玉浮现又消失。  
“接下来等你下去之后，我就向后仰倒，对吗？”鼬说。  
“不不，还是要稍微等一等。”止水笑着开口，他伸出手，暖和的掌心在他的眼皮上刮了一下。  
“来，闭上眼睛。”  
鼬听他的闭上了眼睛。然后一层柔软的布料覆盖了上来。止水的手指拂过他的额角绕至后脑勺处轻巧地系紧。  
“这是最后一个步骤。”在一片黑暗中，鼬茫然地听着对方这样说道。  
止水擦过他的肩膀从平台边缘处跳了下去，在下面冲着他喊：  
“好了，我已经准备好了，小鼬可以随时跳下来哦。”  
说得就好像他才是那个站在平台边缘，看不见也无法使用查克拉的人似的。  
鼬听着，轻轻地叹了一口气，向后仰倒。

坠落时失重的感觉比平时要更加明显，时间也比他想象得要长，可是最后却是落进了一个人怀里——是止水。  
他像是非常高兴一样，不停地摸着他的头发，嘴里“好孩子”、“好孩子”地念叨着，然后才如梦初醒一般扯开拘束住他的眼睛的布条。  
久违的光明倾泻入眼帘，止水像是累了一样倒在了草地上，仍旧傻笑着。他也是顺势倒下，仍然靠在对方身上，良久之后，止水才开口：  
“小鼬愿意陪我做这个测试，我真的超——级开心哦。”  
“我倒是觉得没什么必要。”鼬说。  
“诶？”  
“因为，信任这种事情没必要和止水测试啊。”鼬很认真地回答道。脚踝上的绳子松掉了，他索性全部蹬开，勉勉强强地支撑着自己爬起来面向止水。  
“我一直信任着止水，不管是什么时候、什么情况下这种信任都不会变质的。同样，如果是止水从高处落下，我也会去接住你的。”  
止水脸上的表情由最初的一点儿疲惫的咧嘴笑，变成了动容，再之后——  
“不要用这么认真的脸说出这样劲爆的发言啊。”止水回答，“我现在真的超级高兴啊，小鼬，感觉——”  
“那么能把我解开了吗，止水。”  
“哦哦，好的，对不起差点忘记了——”

 

NOW

手腕被固定在了床架上，黑色的布条盖住了他的眼睛。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
止水沉声说着，手指牵引着那一条柔软的织物绕过了他的额头，拨弄着他流长的头发，最后在他的后脑勺上打了一个结。在做完这一切后，他在自己的额头上响亮地落下一吻。

男人的气息消失在了房里。他现在动不了也看不见，在漫长的黑暗与寂静之中他只想寻找那一个人的踪迹。  
“止水——”他开口小声呼唤道。  
很快，之前那个只留存于印象中的影子从黑暗中浮现出来。  
“我在这里。”止水说着，“一直在这儿，鼬。”  
膝盖压在床垫上,营造出一个轻微的凹陷，男人的两条胳膊撑在自己的身侧，伏下身子亲吻自己。  
吻罢，止水指甲圆润的轮廓按在了他的嘴唇上，轻轻摩挲着，男人低沉的声音在他耳边响起：  
“告诉我这个是什么？”  
“止水的……手指。”他开口，那手指顺势侵入他的口腔，两只手指在他的口中搅动着，然后濡满唾液地拔出。  
“那么，这个呢……告诉我。”  
嘴唇再一次附上，舌尖温柔地舔舐着他潮湿发烫的粘膜，勾弄着他的舌头，只是轻轻吮吸也让他颤抖不已。几次想要回答，可是声音却化成了黏糊糊的水声融化在他的口腔里。  
等他们再次分开，鼬才得以回答完全：  
“……是止水的舌头，还有嘴唇。”  
“好孩子。”止水在他的发顶上亲了一下作为奖励。  
接下来是一阵悉悉索索的响声，紧接着，有什么坚硬发烫的东西抵上了他的嘴唇。  
“鼬。”止水开口，却没有提出接下来的要求。  
“这是……是止水的阴茎。”鼬艰难地开口，回答那个并没有被问出的问题。  
“回答得非常好。那么，再亲亲我吧。”

止水解放了他的双手，就像是作为回报，他俯下身替止水口淫。  
男人坚硬的性器充满了口腔，压着他的舌头，黑色的布条仍然束缚着他，荷尔蒙尖锐的味道直直冲向了大脑。他有点儿晕，除了止水几乎想不了别的事情。  
舔了一会儿之后，止水拔出了自己，转而专心服务于他。他吻着自己，用那两根沾满他的唾液的手指小心地开拓着他。这些年已经习惯于享乐的身体无比顺从地做出了配合，止水也扶着他自己慢慢挺入他的身体，开始了抽动。  
可是这时，止水忽然开口了，却是说了点别的事、一些已经发生过很久的事。  
“鼬，你还记得我们小时候的事吗？”  
什么样的事情？  
“——那个时候，我把你带去了林子里，也是像现在这样，绑住你的手，蒙上你的眼睛。”  
不知是因为此时的性爱还是因为骤然的回忆所造成的落差感，鼬的喉结上下滚动着却几乎无法说出完整的句子来。  
“那时你还那么小……看不见，也动不了，向下跌落就像天鹅落入水中，只有我能接住你；那么信任我，就像你现在信任我这样。”  
止水若无其事地说着，鼬却因为回忆与现实的交错而羞耻得身体发红。止水伸手拉掉了蒙住鼬眼睛的布条，轻轻亲吻着他紧紧阖上的眼睛。  
“——我一直觉得，能赢得你的信任，并且一直和你在一起，真是太好了。”  
止水将鼬翻了个身，亲吻顺着脊柱一路下落，最后从背后温柔地进入了他。、

END


End file.
